IOU
by cmgirl952
Summary: Emma Gold is a maths student from Sheffield who finds herself in a parallel universe where her favourite TV show becomes reality. One night walking home from the library she lands herself in trouble. Just when she thinks she'll never get out of it alive, an unlikely hero saves her. 'Dear Doctor, I.O.U something fantastic - love Emma x'
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm becky:) **

**This is my first Doctor Who fanfic so I hopeyou enjoy it, this is just a prologue so I will update with an obviously longer chapter in the next few days.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

I scoop off the pile of books on the desk and shove them into my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I shuffle out of the local library. I take a moment to put on my coat before I walk out into the winter night, glancing at my watch I decide to take the short route home. Even if that involves dark alleys, I will not miss the brand new episode of Doctor Who I have been waiting months for.

Fastening the buttons on my coat, I pull up the hood to shield myself from the falling snow.

"well at least it'll be a white Christmas" I smile to myself, setting off home.

The fresh snow crunches beneath my boots as I hurry home, turning down the streets of sheffield back to my pokey flat near the city's campus where I study.

I check the time once again on my watch.

10 minutes

I pick up my pace and almost break into a jog, I shiver as some snow falls onto my hands and I regret not wearing my gloves. Trying to ball them up into my sleeves, I suddenly become very tense.

I turn my head slightly but whip it back when I hear footsteps behind me.

Oh shit I hiss under my breath, trying to remember anything from all those self defence classes my mother forced me to go to when I was 13.

My heart starts to race as I hear the footsteps behind me getting louder and faster. My adrenaline starts to kick in and I start running, not knowing where I'm going, just away from whoever is behind me.

Oh why did I never take the time to get fit

My breathing starts to get laboured and my lungs start burning, my eyes start to prick with tears when I realise I'm slowing down

"leave me alone!" I shout to whoever is behind me, my voice breaking after every word.

I try to turn around for a second to see who my peruser is, but my foot catches on some ice and I fall to the ground smashing my head on the floor. My vision starts to get hazy and I scramble to the wall to steady myself

"what are you doing?" I almost whisper, as the man who was chasing me, pulls something out of his jacket.

Oh god, he's got a knife. "please don't hurt me" I cry, trying to prevent my loss of consciousness

"give me your bag!" the man hisses, shoving the knife against my throat, pressing it against my oesophagus. I struggle to breath as I pull my bag off of my shoulder

"OI! Get away from her!" a voice bellows from behind the man, the pressure on my throat disappears as my attacker scurries off, flicking the snow off the ground into my face.

I slump down onto the floor, but before I completely black out I catch a glimpse of my hero

"Doctor?" I murmur, not believing the sight infront of me.

But then, as he runs towards me;

Darkness.


	2. Oh dear

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and constructive criticism, they all made me smile!**

**I hope you like this chapter, I guess you could call it a filler chapter really, the next one will be the adventure ;)**

**Have fun! **

**xx**

* * *

"Amy, can you pass me some water please I think she's coming to" A voice echoes around my throbbing head as I pry my stinging eyes open, cringing at the bright light that meets them.

"Where am I?" I mumble, rubbing my temples with my fingers as I try to get rid of this pounding head ache consuming my body.

"Hell-o! You're awake, lovely!" The same voice from earlier says, walking over towards me.

I sit up, eyes wide. _I know that voice _I think to myself, panic flowing through my veins _This can't be happening I must be dead_

"You're the Doctor!" I almost scream, taking in the familiar appearance in front of me "You're not real, you're just a fictional character off the telly!"

Just as I'm about to have a panic attack, a red head walks through what I assume is the medical room door, holding a glass off water. "Doctor…" The woman says, warily, "What does she mean you're off the telly?"

"You've got to be shitting me!" I exclaim, jumping off of the bed, only to collapse onto the floor, pain ripping through my ankle. I gasp but ignore the burning sensation and carry on "You're Amy Pond!"

"Doctor?… How does she know who I am?" Amy asks, eyeing me up suspiciously

"Yes right, good question Amy" The Doctor nods, walking over to me and helping me back up onto the bed. I wince as my head starts throbbing again. "Now, what's your name?" He asks me kindly, his soft eyes looking into mine

"Umm…E-Emma, Emma Gold" I stutter in disbelief, he even has the same bow tie!

"Emma Gold, Fantastic name!" He grins, running a hand through his hair, I think I just stopped breathing.

"Yeah, um thanks I guess" I reply in a meek tone, still trying to grasp the situation I'm in.

I'm sat in the Tardis, with the Doctor and Amy!

"Do you want some water or something, you've been unconscious for a few hours" Amy smiles at me, I nod and she brings me over the glass she was carrying earlier

I take a sip, deciding if space water tastes different to normal water. Nope.

"How are you real?" I ask, switching my gaze between the two

"Well, that's where it gets complicated" The doctor says, dragging the last word out, I cock my head slightly "You're in a parallel universe"

"I'm in a what?!" I scream this time, "How? When? WHAT?!"

"Haven't quite figured that part out yet, but I will, don't you worry" He smiles, ruffling up my hair. I just stare at him

"But how do you know?"

"We've been tracking you ever since you crossed over" he replies, nonchalantly

I cough slightly and take another sip of water, "How?…" I say slowly, the new information beginning to settle in my brain

"Oh Emma, you impossible wonderful girl, you crossed universes, you're practically dripping with timey-whimey space stuff" he smirks "Tardis went crazy when she picked you up" He laughed

I gasp and hobble over to the nearest mirror. I breath out a sigh of relief. I still look the same as I did this morning.

Same boring light brown wavy and out of control hair, same blue eyes, same nose, same stupidly small ears and the same red lips that always makes everyone ask the question 'have you got lipstick on?'

I frown slightly, could have least gotten an upgrade while I was being thrown into a different universe.

"Still me" I smile to the Doctor, who walks over to me and pulls his sonic screwdriver out. He flips it open and starts waving it over me.

"Yes you are" He says, looking at the readings on the sonic, "No alterations at all, bit of space dust in you system but that's about it" He chuckles to himself and I raise my eyebrows "Time lord joke, sorry"

"Right" I roll my eyes and smile at his childish manner, "You know you're just like you on the TV…If that makes any sense."

The doctor winks and adjusts his bowtie, "Oh my god!" I stare wide eyed at the doctor "What if this will be an episode!"

"Then I guess you'll be famous" Amy says from behind me, "Doctor, shall we get Rory, you know, to look at Emma's ankle?"

The doctor spins around "Good idea Pond!" he runs out of the door with Amy behind him

"I'll just wait here then, on my own, on a space ship, with people I don't know, IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE!" I shout, rolling my eyes. I hear footsteps returning to the med room, and soon enough a mop of hair pokes round the corner

"Come on then Gold, what're you waiting for?" The doctor smirks, I tilt my head and point to my foot.

"I'm kinda temporarily disabled" I laugh, he starts walking over

"Right, hop on then" He grins, turning his back to face me. I shake my head and laugh

"A piggy-back from a time lord, this is new" I jump on to his back and wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his shoulders. I blush slightly when I feel his hands snake around my legs.

My fingers graze his bowtie and I resist the urge to squeal "Bow ties are cool" I whisper,

Laughing to myself . The Doctor starts walking and I try and take in every single detail around ,e.

"They are, aren't they" The doctor smiles, flicking his braces, creating a snapping sound "Very cool"

"Do you know how much I love you, I mean like, I'm such a big fan, I have the 11 sonic screwdriver replica, and posters all over my dorm room and I have a tardis mug, you don't even realise you have a fandom do you?" I ramble out, finally realising the situation that I've managed to land myself in "I've read about this happening but only in fan fictions, this is mad"

"What are fan fiction?" The Doctor asks, and my eyes grow wide

"Um… Well they're… erm" I stutter, trying to figure out a way to describe what one is without sounding like the biggest creep ever

"DOCTOR!" I hear Amy's voice echo down the corridor and I sigh in relief

"Coming Pond!" He shouts back, "Humans, you're so impatient"

"Hey!" I lightly hit him on the head "Don't be mean"

"Sorry" He mumbled, turning around a corner and walking down the few steps into the console room.

This time I don't resist the urge to squeal and finally let my fan girl out "I'm in the bloody console room!"

The doctor carries me over the jump seats and puts me down gently, "Ready to have some fun?" He grins, "Well, after we pick up Rory that is" He skips over to the control panel and starts pressing buttons and pulling levers. The tardis begins to shake and I grab hold onto the railing behind me, the shaking gets more violent and the three of us are thrown across the room, hitting the wall with force.

"Doctor what's happening?" Amy cries, scrambling to get up after the tardis steadies.

The doctor straightens out his jacket and bow tie and runs over to the console, he takes one look at the screen and groans.

"We've crashed"

"Where?" Amy asks sceptically

The Doctor just looks at us, with a look of dread in his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review whether you liked it or not!**

**I'll update soon, but until then; byeee!:)x**


End file.
